Mommy Said
by ALittleTwisted2
Summary: The events of 7x03 The Girl Next Door from Jacob's POV.


Tag to 7x03 The Girl Next Door

Written from the POV of Jacob, Amy's son. This is meant to be read like its a little kid speaking, so grammar/spelling mistakes are intentional.

I gave myself feels writing this. Please review and let me know what you thought!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta work done by my BFF midnightheula.

* * *

Mommy said this would never happen. Mommy said she would always be here to keep me safe. Mommy said as long as we never kill any people, the bad scary men called Hunters would never hurt us. Mommy was wrong.

I was sick for a long time. Mommy said I had scared her, because I was so sick that I almost died. When I first woke up, Mommy looked at me and her face looked scared. Happy, now that I was awake, but still really scared. I hugged her and cried for a long time after I woke up. I didn't cry 'cause I was scared of almost dying. I cried because I was sad that I had scared Mommy. I never wanted Mommy to be scared again. I never wanted to see her look like that ever again.

After I got better, Mommy told me we had to move. She said "moving" meant we had to leave our house and go find a new house to live in. I was kinda sad, 'cause I liked our house, but if Mommy said we had to go, it was probably a good thing to do. Mommy's pretty smart. She said that we had to move because she wouldn't be able to get the special things we had to eat here anymore. She said if we stayed, the scary Hunters might find us. I didn't want the Hunters to find us. I was afraid of Hunters.

Me and Mommy went to a place called a motel. Mommy said it was just somewhere we would live for a little while, until we could find a real house. I was happy when she said that, 'cause I didn't like the motel. I didn't wanna live there forever. The room was really little, and it smelled like old milk.

Me and Mommy had to go to a place at the motel called the "Main Office", because she needs to give the grumpy old lady who sat behind the desk all day in there some more money. I was sad when I saw Mommy give the lady the money, 'cause I knew that it meant we had to stay in the motel longer. Mommy must have seen that I was sad, because she handed me a dollar bill and told me to go find a vending machine and buy a treat, but be sure to come straight back to the room, right Jacob? I grinned, grabbed the dollar and said, "Yes, Mommy." She smiled back sat me and said, "Then what are you waiting for? Go!"

I took off out of the office and ran around to the back of the building, where I saw a candy machine before. I stuck the dollar into the machine and pushed the buttons that would give me a solid milk chocolate bar. That was my favourite, and Mommy's too. I watched the little circle thingies turn around the stack of chocolate bars, and stop when the front one fell down. I grabbed the chocolate outta the machine and stuck it in my back pocket. I would share it with Mommy later. I would give her half, and she would pretend to not want it, then she'd take it and call me a little gentleman.

I was excited to tell Mommy that I found our favourite chocolate, so I ran back to our room. I stopped at the door when I heard a man's voice coming from inside. That scared me. Why was Mommy talking to a stranger? She always told me _not_ to do that!

"...who went missing. There's people looking for you."

"Sam sent you?"

That was Mommy's voice! Good, the strange man didn't hurt her.

"Sam doesn't know I'm here."

Wait, Sam? I heard that name before. Mommy told me about a guy named Sam who helped her when she was a teenager. She said Sam helped her, but that he was a Hunter too. I didn't know what to think about him. I didn't know what to think about this guy who knew Sam either. Was he a Hunter too?

"But I told you. My son-"

Me? What did any of this have to do with me? Was this Hunter here to take Mommy away from me? I started to get really scared.

"I know, I know. But people... That are who they are. No matter how hard you try, you are what you are. You will kill again."

NO! Mommy never killed any people! That's why she worked at the morcician's place, so she could get the special things we needed to eat from people who had already got dead. I always thought it was really creepy, but Mommy said we had to eat them to stay healthy.

"I won't. I swear."

"Trust me, I'm an expert. Maybe in a year, maybe ten. But eventually, the other shoe will drop. It always does."

The man pulled a knife out of his jacket and slid it gently into Mommy's stomach. NO! MOMMY! I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream at the man who hurt Mommy, but my tears were stuck in my eyes and my voice was stuck in my throat and my feet were stuck to the ground. Mommy didn't fight the man at all, just looked at him real sad. The man, the Hunter, caught Mommy when she started to fall, and put her gently on the bed. It almost looked like he cares about her, but I knew that wasn't true. If the Hunter cared about Mommy, he wouldn't have hurt her. He looked at her sadly for a second, then pulled out the knife and turned around. The Hunter finally saw me standing by the door. I wanted to yell, scream, hit him, but all I could do was stare at him with my eyes open wide. I was still glued to the floor.

"You got someone you can go to?"

I nodded slowly, afraid he would hurt me like he hurt Mommy.

"You ever kill anyone?"

I shook my head.

"Well, if you do, I'll come back for you."

Something got wiggled around in my belly. Anger. I wasn't scared of this Hunter anymore. Now I was mad.

"The only person I'm gonna kill is you," I growled at him.

"Well look me up in a few years. Assuming I live that long."

The Hunter looked down at me when he said that, but he didn't look scared like I wanted him to be. He looked at me like most people look at me. Everyone except Mommy. Like I'm a little kid. The anger in my tummy got hotter. The Hunter held up his hands, the knife wet with Mommy's blood in one of them.

He walked towards me, but I didn't want him anywhere close to me. I ran over to the bed Mommy's laying on. The Hunter looked at us for a minute, then turned around and left. Now that the bad man who hurt Mommy was gone, my tears aren't stuck anymore. I cried as I grabbed Mommy's hand. Her fingers felt too stiff. I slid my hand over her face to close her eyes for her. Now she looked like she could be sleeping. I held onto her hand tighter and cried harder.

Mommy said this would never happen. Mommy said she would always be here to keep me safe. Mommy said as long as we never kill any people, the bad scary Hunters would never hurt us. Mommy was wrong.

* * *

Reviews won't bring Amy back, but they might make me feel better!


End file.
